Impassible, mais pas si indifférent
by Aeliheart974
Summary: Sauvée de justesse de mages mystérieux visiblement mal intentionnés, Yukino se retrouve chez la dernière personne qu'elle aurait pensé revoir, le temps de découvrir ce qui se trame contre elle. Tandis Rogue transgresse les règles de Genma, les GMG continuent et les deux mages font face, tant bien que mal, à leur problèmes respectifs, sans même se douter qu'ils vont les rapprocher.
1. Another Day

Hello ! Je poste enfin le premier chapitre de ma fanfic sur Rogue et Yukino. J'ai vraiment hésité avant de le poster, parce que je doute de sa qualité, mais je ne vais pas vous faire chier avec mes doutes, si vous aimez tant mieux, je serais très heureuse, et si vous aimez pas, ben tant pis.

**Pairing** : Rogue & Yukino héhé (mon pairing préféré de la mort qui tue, parce que je les aime, qu'ils sont trop mignons, et enfin bref, vive le RoYu *w*)

**Rating :** T

**Genre** : Et oui, c'est une romance, et puis, depuis quand j'écris autre chose ? 8D /PAN/

**Disclaimer** : Fairy Tail appartient à Hiro Mashima, l'histoire est de moi.

(!) LABEL SPPS ! (!)

_Petites précisions_ :

Premièrement, spoil des scans sur tout l'arc Grands Jeux Magiques.

Et ensuite, ne vous attendez pas à trouver l'arc des GMG fidèle au manga dans cette fic. J'ai changé pas mal de trucs. Donc, pas de projet Eclipse, pas de Yukino qui file ses clés a Lucy (parce que y'en a marre à la fin, c'est pas la seule constellationiste du manga. Et ne vous méprenez pas, j'adore Lucy), et je ficherais la paix à l'exceed de Sting. En gros, ce sera, un tournoi, un gagnant, et basta 8D

Bref, bonne lecture !

* * *

Un rai de lumière qui flitrait à travers les rideaux caressa le visage de Yukino et la réveilla. Elle ouvrit les yeux et se redressa lentement sur son lit. Pendant une seconde, elle aurait pu croire qu'il ne s'était rien passé la veille. Rien n'avait bougé dans la chambre, chaque objet était à sa place habituelle.

Oui, à première vue, rien ne manquait.

Mis à part un tatouage en forme de tigre à dents de sabre sur son ventre. L'endroit où elle avait effacé son signe lui faisait mal dès qu'elle esquissais, je serais-ce qu'une pensée à l'égard de son ancienne guilde, même si elle n'avait aucune blessure apparente. Comme si elle lui rapellait "Tourne la page, tu n'est plus des leurs."

Lorsqu'elle se souvint de sa journée de la veille, son coeur se serra. Jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi humiliée.

_Mon amour propre et tous mes souvenirs ont étés réduis en poussière._

Elle avait été obligée de se déshabiller devant toute la guilde, avant d'être forcée d'effacer définitivement le signe de Sabertooth de son corps. Mais bon sang, comment avait-elle pu être aussi stupide ?! Comment avait-elle pu croire un instant être à la hauteur de vaincre Kagura ? Et par dessus tout, comment avait-elle pu parier sa propre vie ! La constellationniste se prit la tête entre les mais et lutta de toutes ses forces contre son envie de pleurer. Elle ne devait plus pleurer. Parce que pleurer ne lui servirait jamais à rien, a part à montrer un peu plus sa faiblesse.

Elle verserais plus jamais aucune larme, pour quoi que ce soit .

C'était à cause de sa faiblesse qu'elle avait perdu.

C'était à cause de sa faiblesse qu'elle avait été bannie de la guilde qu'elle avait mis tant de temps à intégrer.

_ C'était à cause de sa faiblesse que Sorano avait été enlevée !_

_"Le chaos régnait sur le village. Les maisons étaient dévastées, des cadavres gisaient sur la terre battue, et une enfant aux cheveux blancs pleurait, seule au milieu de se désastre. _

_-Papa, Maman...sanglotait la fillette._

_Elle était à genoux dans le sable, les genoux égratignés par sa course pour échapper aux partisans de Zeref. Qu'est-ce qu'ils lui voulaient à la fin ? Pourquoi avaient-ils tué ses parents ? La fillette ne comprenait pas ce qu'ils avaient fait de mal._

_-Yukino !_ _Une enfant âgée d'à peine quelques années de plus que Yukino arriva en courant vers celle-ci._

_-Sorano ! T-Tu est..._ _-Dépêche toi ! Ils arrivent ! On doit se partir le plus vite po..._

_-Je l'ai !_

_Un homme portant une capuche et une cape noire venait de soulever Sorano dans les airs. D'autres hommes couraient dans leur direction._

_-Sorano ! hurla Yukino. Lâchez la !_

_-Cours Yukino !_

_-Non !_ _Elle donna un coup de pied à l'agresseur de sa soeur, de toute la force dont elle était capable, ce qui eu pour effet de faire le faire rire._

_-Tu pense pouvoir sauver ta soeur ? Ouvre les yeux, tu est bien trop faible !_

_-Sauve toi Yukino ! Je t'en prie !_

_-Sorano..._

_-SAUVE TOI !_

_-Ne la laissez pas s'échapper ! hurla l'homme qui tenait Sorano._ _Les yeux remplis de larmes, Yukino courut le plus vite possible loin de cet endroit, le plus loin possible._

_Elle s'enfonça dans la forêt qui bordait le village, et continua sa course jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'en puisse plus et s'écroule devant...une grotte ? Elle sourit faiblement, se releva péniblement et courut se cacher à l'intérieur. Il faisait sombre, et elle avait froid, mais elle avait obéi à sa soeur._

_-Sorano...murmura t-elle, lorsqu'elle fut enfin en sécurité. SORANO !"_

La constellationiste se souviendrais toujours de la dernière fois où elle avait vu sa sœur. Son visage d'ange lui criant de se sauver, tout en se débattant inutilement. Sorano n'avait que douze ans. Et c'était grâce à elle que Yukino était en vie aujourd'hui.

Yukino secoua la tête pour chasser les images qui se manifestaient à chaque fois où elle pensait à sa soeur. Il fallait qu'elle arrête de remuer le passé.

Elle se leva, et alla prendre une douche. Une fois habillée, elle se rendit dans le salon et alluma le lacryma TV.

"...troisième jour de la compétition des Grand Jeux Magiques de Fiore. Notre invité d'aujourd'hui n'est autre que Lahar-san du Conseil Magique..."

Parfait, elle n'avait rien manqué. Elle s'enfonça plus profondément dans son fauteuil et se prépara mentalement à affronter plusieurs heures de combats et de commentaires stupides de la part de l'envoyé spécial du Sorcerer.

Elle soupira. Pourquoi se forçait-elle à regarder ce fichu tournoi, alors qu'elle n'y participais même plus, déjà ? La raison était simple. Elle voulait savoir qui de Fairy Tail ou de Sabertooth remporterai les Grands Jeux Magiques. Et cela sans rater un seul combat. Elle n'aurait pas su dire précisément pourquoi elle tenait autant à connaître précisément pourquoi et comment la guilde vainqueure atteindrait le titre de guilde n°1 de Fiore. En tout cas, elle ne voulait pas en rater une miette.

Lorsque les membres de l'équipe de la guilde aux dents de sabre apparurent sur l'écran, Yukino sentit son coeur se serrer une énième fois et sa blessure invisible la brûler. Elle grimaça et s'efforça d'être optimiste. Tout cela finirait par passer. Elle finirait bien par oublier.

Vers la fin de l'après midi, lorsque les épreuves prirent fin, la constellationiste se leva et sortit prendre l'air. Elle avait passé la journée enfermée, et sortir un peu lui ferait le plus grand bien.

Yukino ne marchait dans les rues de Crocus que depuis une petite heure, et pourtant le jour déclinait déjà. Elle hésitait à rentrer chez elle quand elle aperçut Sting.

Il remontait la rue dans le sens inverse du sien. N'ayant aucune envie de le croiser, la constellationiste changea de trottoir. De toute façon, il ne l'avait même pas vue.

Lorsqu'il passa à sa hauteur, sa marque recommença à la picoter. Elle s'arrêta. Cette histoire était tout de même sacrément bizarre. Etais-ce un genre de réaction psychologique dû à son bannissement ? Comme si elle avait besoin de ça.

Yukino s'apprêtait à reprendre sa route, lorsque Sting fit de nouveau irruption dans son champ de constellationiste ne put réprimer sa curiosité et les observa quelques secondes. Nonchalamment appuyé contre un réverbère, un sourire charmeur sur les lèvres, il était en grande discussion avec une brune. Plutôt jolie, elle semblait fascinée par ses paroles. Elle esquissa un sourire dépité. Ayant été mage de Sabertooth pendant un peu plus d'une année, elle n'ignorais rien de la réputation de tombeur du dragon slayer. Cette fille ne serait plus rien à ses yeux dès lors qu'il l'aurait mise dans son lit. Elle songea qu'après tout, il était normal que cette fille qui ignorait tout de lui se soit laissée mener en bateau. Il était vrai que Sting avait beaucoup de charme dans son genre, même si Yukino préférait nettement Rogue...

-Hein ? pensa la constellationiste avec stupeur.

Elle n'était quand même pas en train de comparer lequel des Twins Dragons avait le plus de charme ? Si ? Et elle venait de conclure que c'était Rogue par dessus le marché. Mais bien sûr. Et cette saleté de marque qui refusait de se calmer...

Yukino eut un faible sourire. C'était sûrement le fait de voir Sting et sa copine qui l'avait fait dériver sur ce genre de pensées. Après tout, elle n'avait pas l'habitude. Etant d'un naturel timide, la constellationniste n'avait jamais vécu ne serais-ce qu'une histoire d'amour.

Elle chassa rapidement ces pensées et reprit son chemin.

La nuit tomba alors qu'elle était à mi-chemin de la résidence dans laquelle se trouvait son appartement. Elle accéléra le pas, peu désireuse de rester plus longtemps dans ces rues désertes, à l'heure où elles n'étaient éclairées que par quelques réverbères solitaires qui émettaient une faible clarté blanche.

Yukino n'était qu'à quelques mètres de l'entrée de sa résidence lorsqu'elle les entendit. Un bruit de course derrière elle. La jeune mage n'eut pas le temps de se retourner qu'elle fut poussée aussi rapidement que violemment derrière un des buissons qui entouraient la résidence. Le choc de son estomac contre le sol chassa l'air de ses poumons, et son assaillant ne lui facilitait pas la tâche en plaquant ses mains sur sa bouche. Quand elle put enfin respirer (par le nez) elle entreprit de se défaire de l'étreinte de son agresseur qui l'empêchait de crier, mais il était manifestement trop fort pour elle.

La constellationiste pesta de dépit. Non, il était hors de question qu'elle se laisse faire. Elle en avait plus qu'assez de sa faiblesse. Elle allait invoquer Libra, on verrait bien si, qui qu'il puisse être, celui qui venait de l'entraîner dans ce buisson plein d'épines aurait envie de recommencer quand elle l'aurait pendu par les pieds.

Si elle pouvait atteindre ses clés, elle ce demanda néanmoins comment elle pourrait bien ouvrir la porte de la Balance sans pouvoir prononcer un mot. Décidément, ce n'était pas son jour. Ni ma semaine, songea t-elle amèrement. Au moment où elle saisit ses clés, dans la poche sa jupe, elle entendit son agresseur murmurer d'une voix a peine audible :

-Tiens toi tranquille bon sang !

Ses lèvres étaient si proches qu'elle pouvait sentir son souffle chatouiller son oreille.

Yukino se figea en entendant ces mots. Elle avait reconnu cette voix.

A travers l'épais feuillage sombre des buissons, elle distingua trois silhouettes qui se tenaient dans l'ombre, leurs ombres se découpant sur le trottoir éclairé par les réverbères.

-Ou est-ce qu'elle est passée ? grogna une voix

-Continuons a chercher, elle ne peut pas être allée bien loin ! lui répondit une voix féminine.

-C'est toi qu'ils cherchent. Poursuivit son "agresseur".

Les deux mages attendirent que les soldats se soient suffisamment éloignés pour ne plus les entendre. Alors, Yukino osa murmurer :

-…Rogue ?

Il ne répondit pas, mais desserra immédiatement son étreinte autour d'elle, se mit debout, et l'aida à se relever. Elle aperçut brièvement son visage encadré par une chevelure noire de jais, et son expression éternellement sombre.

Elle avait vu juste, c'était bien le dragon slayer de l'ombre qui venait de la sauver. La sauver de quoi, elle ne savait pas, mais en tout cas, on pouvait dire que Sabertooth était de sortie ce soir…

La constellationniste ne voyait pas du tout ce que ces mages -car il lui paraissait probable qu'ils en soient- pouvaient bien lui vouloir. Cela ne pouvait pas avoir un rapport avec le tournoi, elle ne faisait même plus partie de Sabertooth…. A cette seule pensée, sa blessure invisible lui fit mal à l'endroit habituel. Ça commençait vraiment à devenir sacrément bizarre cette histoire. Tous les mages bannis de Sabertooth avaient-il ressenti la même chose qu'elle ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, cela faisait un mal de chien.

-Tu est blessée ? finit-il par lancer.

Tiens, il venait de lui adresser la parole. Merveilleux.

-Euh, non, ça va. Merci. Parvint-elle à balbutier.

Pathétique. Vraiment, elle n'était même pas fichue d'aligner deux phrases devant Rogue. Certes, c'était Rogue et, fidèle à lui même, il ne disait absolument rien. Il n'était pas réputé pour son empathie, et cela la mettait d'autant plus mal à l'aise qu'elle avait pensé à lui d'un manière encore plus gênante il peine trente minutes. Mais il venait quand même de la sauver de quelque chose. Elle ne savait pas quoi, mais si ça valait la peine que Rogue Cheney la pousse dans un buisson, elle avait toutes ses raisons de s'inquiéter.

Elle allait lui demander quelques explications mais un mouvement furtif derrière eux leur apprit qu'ils avaient plutôt intérêt à décamper. Vite. Ils n'étaient pas des mages de Sabertooth pour rien. Et avoir d'excellents réflexes faisait partie des compétences indispensables à avoir pour pouvoir accomplir les missions confiées à leur guilde.

-Que la chasse commence, lança la voix féminine, une assurance tranquille dans la voix.

Le dragon slayer attrapa la constellationniste par la main et l'entraîna à sa suite.

-Suis moi !

Elle hocha la tête et se mit à courir à la suite de Rogue, dans un dédale de rues, si rapidement qu'elle en perdit rapidement le sens de l'orientation. Mine de rien, il courait vite. Trop vite. Sans ses sens aiguisés de Dragon Slayer, il n'aurait sans doute pas pu se déplacer aussi rapidement sans se casser la figure avec aussi peu de lumière. Yukino avait de la chance d'avoir l'habitude des rues pavées de Crocus. Même en se guidant sur les pas de Rogue, elle priait pour ne pas trébucher. Leurs poursuivants étaient coriaces et les suivaient toujours, bien qu'à cette vitesse ils les aient rapidement distancés. Ils s'étaient certainement divisés pour mieux les traquer.

Rien à faire, Rogue savait où il allait, et elle n'entendit bientôt plus que les bruit de leur course effrénée sur les pavés.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois arrivée devant une résidence sombre que Rogue s'arrêta et lâcha la main de Yukino. Elle ne s'était même pas rendue compte qu'il la tenait durant leur trajet. C'était un geste insolite de la part du dragon slayer de l'ombre, qui avait pour habitude de se tenir le plus loin possible de toute personne n'étant pas Frosch ou Sting. Décidément, cette journée était trop étrange pour qu'elle se fatique à essayer de tout saisir.

Alors qu'elle reprenait son souffle, et vit Rogue placer son index devant sa bouche pour lui intimer le silence. Elle déglutit et hocha la tête. Avec ce regard terrifiant qu'il venait de lui lancer, aucun risque qu'elle fasse du bruit, elle n'avait aucune envie qu'il la fasse taire lui même. Il y avait des moments où il lui filait vraiment la chair de poule. Ils passèrent dans un couloir où s'alignaient une dizaine de portes toutes identiques. Rogue déverrouilla l'une d'entre elles, qui portait le numéro onze. Elle le suivit timidement lorsqu'il lui fit silencieusement signe d'entrer.

Tandis que Rogue refermait la porte, Yukino jeta un regard circulaire sur l'appartement qui se trouvait derrière la porte. Il était plutôt grand, et la décoration assez classique. Rien ne traînait, et tout était bien rangé.

Un millier de questions se bousculaient dans l'esprit de la constellationniste. Comment savait-il que les gardes la traquaient ? De quelle manière l'avait-il retrouvée ? Et par dessus tout, pourquoi l'avait-il poussée dans ces buissons, et entraînée en sécurité ?

Les règles de Genma étaient claires. Aucun mage de Sabertooth n'avait le droit de fréquenter un membre banni. C'était, selon lui, déshonorer sa guilde, celle où les mages étaient les plus puissants de tous. Et les imbattables ne fréquentent pas les faibles. Et puis, tant qu'on y était, pourquoi ne pas organiser des réunions de membres bannis tous les ans ? ("Tiens, t'es encore là toi ?" "Ah, je savais qu'il se ferait virer en moins de deux lui.") Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire que Rogue n'avait aucune raison de l'aider. Yukino n'avait rien fait qui justifie ce qu'il venait de faire pour elle. Au contraire, il aurait pu se contenter de rentrer chez lui, la laissant aux mains des gardes. Terminé, il n'avai rien vu.

Mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Au lieu de ça il l'avait protégée. Elle était là, plantée au milieu de l'entrée, à passer en revue les mille et unes questions qui lui trottaient dans la tête, lorsqu'un chat lui fonça dans l'estomac, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre.

-Yukinoo !

Elle reconnut la voix de l'exceed de Rogue, Frosch. Elle portait en permanence un cosplay de grenouille rose, et avait la manie de parler d'elle à la troisième personne -enfin, pour exprimer son approbation à ce que disait Rogue ou Lector, la plupart du temps-.

En tout cas, Frosch avait l'air très contente de la voir. Cela la fit sourire. Elle se releva et croisa le regard de Rogue. Ses yeux rouges à la pupille fendue qui la toisaient avec une expression étrange lui firent complètement perdre le fil de sa question, et tout ce qu'elle fut capable de dire fut :

-Où est-ce qu'on est ?

La question parut insolite à Rogue, qui haussa un sourcil avant d'ouvrir la bouche pour répondre, mais Frosch le prit de vitesse en lançant joyeusement un :

-Chez nous ! Bienvenue Yukino-chan !

* * *

Hum. J'ai envie de dire "review ?" sauf que j'ai une peur bleue des flames, donc...faites comme vous le sentez 8D

Et merci à Hélénouille. (parce qu'elle est gentille et que sans elle, j'aurais mis cent ans à poster ce chapitre 8D)

Merci d'avoir lu !


	2. I Gotta Find You

Hey ! Voilà le chapitre deux. Je l'avais écrit depuis pas mal de temps, mais bon, je l'ai écrit et ré-écrit, jusqu'à ce que ça donne ce que vous êtes en train de lire. J'ai une avance de trois/quatres chapitres pour l'instant donc la suite devrait arriver assez rapidement.

Linkin Park m'inspire trop en ce moment. Hélénouille est gentille, vive les moutons 8D (ma petite lectrice test à qui je casse les pieds à longueur de journée)

**Disclaimer** : Fairy Tail appartient à Hiro Mashima.

Merci pour vos super reviews et bonne lecture !

* * *

Yukino se traita mentalement d'idiote. Après tout, où pouvait elle bien se trouver, a part chez le dragon slayer ?

-Yukino-chan te manquait aussi Rogue-kun ? C'est pour ça que tu l'as amenée ici ?

La main de Rogue se figea sur la poignée. Il fit volte face. Mais c'était lui, où Frosch était très douée pour le mettre dans l'embarras ?

-Non, ça n'a aucun rapport avec ça Frosch. rectifia le brun en levant les yeux au ciel. Elle était poursuivie par un groupe de mages. Sûrement une guilde noire...

Il avait prononcé ces mots en lançant un regard interrogateur à la constellationniste.

-Une guilde noire ? Qu'est-ce que tu a fait Yukino-chan ? demanda Frosh au haussant les sourcils.

-J'aimerais bien le savoir, moi aussi, marmonna t-elle en secouant la tête.

-Attends, tu veux dire que tu n'as aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle trois mages d'une guilde noire te traquent ? s'étonna Rogue.

La constellationiste cessa de regarder ses pieds et leva les yeux vers le brun.

-Aucune. Je pensais que tu le savais puisque c'est toi qui m'a tirée de là. Merci au fait. lâcha t-elle timidement.

Il écarta ses remerciements d'un geste de la main.  
-Ce n'est rien.

_Si_. Il avait pris des risques pour elle. Mais_ pourquoi_ ? Il ne lui devait rien. Ils n'étaient même pas amis. Et puis, est-ce qu'on pouvait vraiment avoir des amis dans cette guilde ? Sting et Rogue étaient plus que des amis. Il étaient frères d'armes. Les fréquentant peu, elle n'avait aucune idée de la teneur de leur relation, si on pouvait ou pas la qualifier d'amitié.

-...Mais...balbutia t-elle, comment est-ce que tu m'as retrouvée ?

* * *

_**Flasch Back.**_

Rogue marchait dans les rues de Crocus, la troisième journée du tournoi était terminée depuis une heure. Il avait envoyé Sting balader sous prétexte qu'il n'avait pas envie de passer la soirée à la guilde, et qu'il rentrait chez lui.

-Ben alors, ça t'a fatigué de rester assis pendant une journée ? l'avait raillé Sting.

-Absolument. Bon concert. avait répliqué Rogue.

Sting n'avait rien trouvé à redire, pour une fois. Il avait négligé le fait qu'Orga n'en raterait pas une pour montrer à toute l'équipe sa -merveilleuse- voix, lorsque le top 5 (ou plutôt 4 ce soir là) et une poignée d'autres mages iraient boire un verre dans un bar non loin du quartier général. Seigneur, si Dobengal s'y mettait aussi ça promettait. Comme quoi, Sabertooth ne respirait peut être pas l'amitié et la fraternité, mais ce n'était pas pour ça qu'ils devaient aller se coucher à huit heures du soir.

Il avait également dû se débarrasser de Frosch, ce qui s'était révélé bien plus compliqué qu'avec Sting, comme l'avait redouté le dragon slayer de l'ombre. C'était quand même fou ça, les bêtises qu'il fallait inventer pour pouvoir rester seul une ou deux heures. Le problème, c'était qu'avec l'habitude, l'exceed rose le suivait partout. Il aimait la compagnie de Frosch, cela lui permettait d'être tranquille sans être non plus totalement isolé. Cependant, il valait mieux qu'il la cherche tout seul.

« Pff. Dis plutôt que t'as pas envie de lui expliquer pourquoi tu la cherches. »

Depuis la veille, où la constellationiste avait été bannie de sa guilde d'une manière aussi humiliante que cruelle, il n'avait cessé de se demander ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver en quittant Sabertooth.

En sept ans passés à Sabertooth, Rogue avait vu un nombre incalculable de bannissements. Genma était intraitable. Les forts restaient, et les faibles prenaient la porte. Il avait vu des bannissements bien pires que celui de Yukino, encore plus humiliants, et pourtant il s'en était toujours fichu comme de son premier katana. Après tout, ce n'était pas son problème.

Mais quand le maître avait ordonné à la constellationiste de se déshabiller. Il n'avait eu qu'une envie, coller son poing dans la figure de cette ordure. Ce genre de sentiment ne lui ressemblait pas. Yukino ne l'avait jamais intéressé. Pas plus que tous les autres membres qui avaient connu ce traitement aussi injuste que cruel. Elle avait été trop sûre d'elle, presque prétentieuse. Pensait-elle que le statut de membre de Sabertooth l'empêcherait de perdre ? Elle avait fait une erreur. Et cette erreur dépassait tout ce que Genma pouvait supporter.

Rogue n'avait jamais été très proche de Yukino. Il l'avait plus fréquentée en deux jours de tournoi qu'en un an dans la même guilde. D'ailleurs, il ne savait même pas par où commencer étant donné que la constellationiste n'habitait pas dans les dortoirs de Sabertooth. Le dragon slayer n'avait plus qu'à commencer par la partie Est de la ville, puisqu'il paraissait logique qu'à défaut d'y habiter, elle logerait aux alentours du QG de Sabertooth.

Environ une demi-heure plus tard, le brun croisa une odeur familière. Excentrique...Distinguée ? Mais bien sûr. Il aurait plutôt dit sucrée, presque écoeurante.

Rufus.

Il n'avait pas besoin de chercher des yeux sa cascade de longs cheveux bonds et son chapeau à plumes roses pour savoir qu'il était là. Le dragon slayer pesta. Ce pseudo-poète n'était-il pas censé festoyer dans n'importe quel pub débile aux alentours du quartier général ? En plus, comme il avait dit à Sting qu'il rentrait chez lui, et que le Memory Maker était une belle commère...

-Au fait Sting, j'ai aperçu Rogue alors que je me promenait à l'Est de la ville. Pourquoi ne s'est-il pas joint à nous ?

Oh, non. Il n'avait absolument pas besoin de ça.

Le brun fit un détour.

Le jeune homme traquait l'odeur de la constellationiste depuis près d'une heure. Il respira, s'exhorta au calme et ferma les yeux. Son odorat aiguisé de Dragon Slayer se souvenait parfaitement de l'odeur de Yukino. C'était une odeur discrète, et plutôt agréable. Il avançait à pas rapides et mesurés, indifférent aux passants qui le dévisageaient avec étonnement.

La plupart le reconnaissaient, bien sûr. Rogue Cheney, Dragon Slayer, Guilde de Sabertooth. A Crocus, tout le monde suivait avec intérêt le tournoi des Grands Jeux Magiques.

Le vent se leva, faisait claquer la cape sombre du dragon slayer. Les branches des arbres tremblaient et quelques feuilles mortes tourbillonnaient dans un square voisin. La nuit était tombée sans même qu'il s'en aperçoive.

Rogue soupira. Il finirait bien par la trouver. De toute façon, elle ne pouvait pas être bien loin.

Ce n'était pas possible, elle n'avait pas pu se volatiliser !

A moins que…S'il ne la trouvait pas…Peut être que Yukino avait tout simplement quitté Crocus. Après tout, c'était compréhensible. Elle venait de se faire bannir de sa guilde, elle avait sûrement eu envie de s'en éloigner. Et cela faisait plus de vingt-quatre heures qu'il ne l'avait pas revue. Et voilà. Tout s'expliquait.

Il soupira, un air résigné sur le visage. Cela le mettait en rogne de ne pas savoir où elle était, ce qu'elle avait l'intention de faire, ni même si elle allait bien. De toute façon, il fallait qu'il rentre, Frosch allait finir par se demander ce qu'il fabriquait, et il n'aimait pas laisser l'exceed seule trop longtemps.

Rogue prit le chemin de son appartement. Il avait encore du chemin à faire pour arriver chez lui. Le mage de l'ombre soupira. Frosch allait s'inquiéter pour rien, et il n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui casse les pieds en période de tournoi. D'autant plus qu'il n'avait encore participé à aucune des épreuves. Avec la chance qu'il avait, ses insomnies allaient le reprendre, il serait crevé, et -foutue poisse- il serait désigné pour aller dans l'arène.

Le dragon slayer prenait le chemin de son appartement lorsqu'il le capta.

Le parfum de Yukino.

Il se mit à courir vers la source de cette odeur. La nuit était tombée, et il n'y avait pas grand monde dehors. Il suivit cette piste jusqu'à une allée éclairée par un seul réverbère.

C'est alors qu'il l'aperçut. Sa silhouette élancée se découpait dans la lumière bleutée diffusée par le réverbère.

Et contrairement à la constellationiste, il vit très bien les trois ombres qui fondaient sur elle.

_**Fin du Flash Back**_

* * *

-Peu importe. Répondit froidement le dragon slayer.

Yukino sursauta. Elle songea qu'elle aurait bien mieux fait de se taire, et baissa les yeux.

-Rogue-kun, qu'est-ce que tu faisait à l'Est de la ville à cette heure ci ? interrogea Frosh.

Fichu chat. pensa le brun. Et déjà, comment est-ce que l'exceed savait où habitait Yukino ? Il se sentit brusquement bien plus insociable.

Il avait complètement oublié ce qu'il avait dit à Frosch avant de partir. C'était lamentable. Décidément, depuis la veille, quelque chose ne tournait pas rond chez lui.

-Heu, commença t-il.

Heureusement pour lui, c'est ce moment que choisit Sting pour ouvrir la porte à la volée, et se ruer dans l'appartement.

Rogue, abasourdi, s'apprêtait à hurler à Sting qu'on entrait pas chez les gens comme ça -d'autant plus sans frapper-, et que, non mais sans blague, qu'est-ce qu'il foutait chez lui à cette heure ci, mais le blond ne lui en laissant pas le temps. Il entra en trombe dans le salon, et s'aperçut brusquement de la présence de la constellationiste.

-Yo ! lança ce dernier, le plus naturellement du monde.

Ce type commençait vraiment à lui taper sur les nerfs. Il regarda d'abord Sting, ensuite Yukino qui comprenait décidément de moins en moins la situation, et enfin Frosch, qui observait la scène, la tête inclinée sur le côté pour exprimer son étonnement.

Le dragon slayer s'efforça de refouler cette envie irrésistible de hurler qu'il sentait monter en lui, ferma les yeux, respira calmement et demanda à son coéquipier :

-Sting, puis-je savoir ce que tu viens faire ici à cette heure ci ?

-En fait je me faisais chier à la guilde et... Mais non de dieu, qu'est-ce que tu fais là Yukino ?

-Comment est-ce que tu as ouvert cette porte ?

-J'avais l'intention de la défoncer, mais elle n'était même pas verrouillée. Si tu veux mon avis, tu devrais faire gaffe, si tu veux pas te faire cambrioler où un truc du genre…

Rogue réprima de nouveau avec peine son envie pressante de crier, il s'apprêtait à ordonner à Sting de s'expliquer lorsque Yukino prit la parole.

-Sting, en fait, j'étais poursuivie par des soldats de la garde royale, et Rogue était là par hasard et il m'a..(la mage chercha ses mots) tirée de là. Voilà pourquoi je suis ici.

Le dragon slayer de la lumière lança un regard sceptique à son acolyte.

Décidément, çe ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Le Rogue qu'il connaissait aurait passé son chemin en tombant sur n'importe quel mage banni de Sabertooth dans ce genre de situation. Il n'était pas vraiment du genre à se soucier des autres. Sting repensa soudain à ses paroles de la veille.

-C'est ça une guilde ? Yukino était notre camarade.

Par hasard, hein ? Il fallait vraiment qu'il ait une discussion avec son partenaire. Tiens tiens. Le grand Rogue Cheney aurait-il le béguin pour la constellationiste ?

Cette idée était tellement absurde qu'il ne put réprimer un ricanement.  
Depuis qu'il le connaissait, Rogue n'avait pas eu tellement de petites amies. Une ou deux peut être. Il n'en avait strictement rien à faire des filles. Ce que Sting n'avait d'ailleurs jamais compris. Après tout, le dragon slayer n'était vraiment pas mal foutu, -pas autant que lui bien sûr- ce n'était pas comme si il aurait eu du mal à avoir autant -presque autant- de conquêtes que lui.

Il allait falloir qu'il ait une petite discussion avec son frère d'arme.

-Vous m'excuserez cinq minutes mesdames ? lança Sting en s'adressant à Frosch et Yukino. J'ai dis mesdames Rogue, toi tu viens ici. Continua t-il en tirant Rogue à l'écart par le bras.

Yukino réprima un sourire et Frosch pouffa. Décidément, pensa le brun, il allait vraiment finir par le tuer.

Les deux mages se dirigèrent vers la chambre du dragon slayer de l'ombre. Ce lui ci referma précautionneusement la porte derrière eux, avant de lancer un regard noir à Sting.

-Sting. commença Rogue, qui commençait sérieusement à s'énerver.  
Le blond lui lança un regard de défi. Non, il ne lui ficherait pas la paix. Pas tant qu'il ne saurait pas ce qui lui passait pas la tête.

-Oui, oui. Tu me tueras plus tard si l'envie t'en prend. Mais sérieux mec. Yukino ?

Misère. pesta le mage d'ombre intérieurement. A tous les coups, il s'était fait des films.

Il haussa un sourcil en feignant l'indifférence.

-Quoi, Yukino ? siffla t-il d'un air las.

-Fais pas le con, tu vois très bien ce que je veux dire.

Rogue reprit son habituel air blasé.

-Sting, si tu est venu ici pour me casser les pieds, tu peux retourner d'où tu viens. Et vite, si possible.

-Hé ben, j'aurais pas cru que ce serait ton genre de fille, ricana le dragon slayer de la lumière. Ni que tu avais un genre de filles, d'ailleurs.

Le dragon slayer de la lumière se retint d'éclater de rire devant l'air sévère de son ami. Il avait toujours pris son pied à l'enquiquiner. Le plus drôle avec Rogue, c'était qu'il fallait vraiment le pousser à bout pour qu'il s'énerve. Et dans ces cas là, il valait mieux prendre la fuite. Rapidement.

Sting excellait à ce jeu là.

Le mage de l'ombre soupira.

Dissiper le malentendu. Rapidement. Parce qu'il n'aimait pas du tout la tournure que prenait cette conversation.

-Elle ne m'intéresse pas. trancha t-il.

_Un classique._ pensa le dragon slayer de la lumière.

Voyant qu'il n'obtiendrais rien de plus de lui, Sting décida de laisser tomber.

Pour l'instant.

Oh que non, Rogue ne s'en sortirais pas avec un simple « Elle ne m'intéresse pas. » Il n'avait que trop entendu ce refrain.  
De toute façon, il le connaissait mieux que personne, c'est pourquoi il n'en crut pas un traître mot.

Son acolyte n'aurait jamais pris le risque de se faire punir par le maître pour quelqu'un qui ne l'intéressait pas.

Mais le plus étonnant, c'était qu'il ai flashé sur Yukino. D'accord, la constellationiste était mignonne. Jolie, même. Mais ce n'était pas la plus jolie de la guilde. Ni la plus forte. Il ne voyait pas ce que son ami pouvait lui trouver de spécial.

Mais il le découvrirait.

-D'accord. lâcha t-il. Comme tu veux.

"_Tu parles, je t'ai à l'oeil mon gars_." pensa t-il.

-Tu m'en vois ravi. Maintenant, je pense que tu devrais rentrer à la guilde.

Sting s'offusqua. Il le foutait carrément dehors ou quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir de si important à faire...

Le dragon slayer ricana devant l'image perverse qui était apparue dans son esprit.

Rogue lui jeta un regard mi-blasé, mi-méfiant. Il ne savait pas à quoi il pensait, et n'était pas sûr de vouloir le savoir...

-Mec. Tu fais ce que tu veux, mais fais gaffe. Tu connais le maître, ça risque de chauffer pour toi s'il l'apprend. dit-il tranquillement.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Ce n'est que temporaire.

"Oui, oui, c'est ça." Il le prenait pour un imbécile ou bien ? Et en plus de ça il était inconscient.

Le dragon slayer de la lumière haussa les épaules.

-Je n'ai rien vu.

Rogue acquiesça silencieusement.

-Cette conversation n'a jamais eu lieu. renchérit-il.

Les deux mages quittèrent la pièce pour retourner dans le salon, où ils retrouvèrent Frosch et Yukino. Le blond traversa la pièce de son pas tranquille et nonchalant. Il adressa un signe de tête à Yukino :

-J'y vais. A plus !

Rogue ignora le regard lourd de sous entendus que son camarade lui lança avant de tourner les talons et de sortir. Ce type prenait décidément un malin plaisir à lui taper sur les nerfs.

* * *

Voilà. Il ne se passe pas grand chose, mais ça viendra, patience 8'D

Les deux dernières phrases de Sting & Rogue XD Mafia rpz. /PAN/

J'espère que ça vous a plu, et merci d'avoir lu !

A bientôt j'espère :)

_Aeliheart974_


	3. Tomorrow

Hello ! *esquive les tomates*

Je suis leeeente, je sais, désolée. Mais j'ai plus de mal à avancer vite avec cette fic qu'avec les autres (allez savoir pourquoi, peut être parce qu'elle me tient beaucoup à coeur et que je ne veux pas me planter ?)

Eh bien je dis merci à Bymeha, qui m'a passé la chanson "Never Surrender" de Skillet, qui m'inspire vachement pour écrire sur Rogue et Yukino, voyez vous. Et aussi parce qu'elle a été gentille de me dire ce qu'elle pensait de mon chapitre avant que je poste n_n

Bref, j'espère que ça vous plaira !

PS : Puisqu'on parle de Rogue/Yukino, figurez vous que j'ai eu droit à trois OS sur ce couple pour mon anniversaire (parce que Baella, Bymeha et Spherebleue sont des amours, et que je les aiiiime /PAN/) Bref, si vous avez envie d'en lire, allez faire un tour sur l'OS 29 de la fanfic **Recueil de Liens** de **Bymeha**, Sur l'OS **This lonely view** de** Spherebleue** (c'est pas vraiment du Rogue/Yukino, mais c'est super bien écrit, c'est mon cadeau, alors allez voir, non mais /PAN/), et le drabble 62 (Malédiction) du recueil de drabbles **Fairy Drabbles** de **Baella. **Les trois sont vraiment géniaux, et je remercie encore uen fois leurs auteures ! n_n

Disclaimer : Fairy Tail appartient à Hiro Mashima

Pairing : Rogue x Yukino (parce que voilà)

* * *

Lorsque Rogue Cheney s'éveilla, au matin du quatrième jour des Grands Jeux Magiques, il faillit littéralement tomber de son lit en s'apercevant de l'heure indiquée par les chiffres rouges luminescents du réveil magique posé sur sa table de nuit. Huit heures et vingt minutes. Le tournoi démarrait à neuf heures précises. Le Dragon Noir avait plutôt intérêt à se dépêcher.

Il se leva en quatrième vitesse en pestant contre cet abruti de réveil qui avait décidément bien choisi son jour pour oublier de sonner. Le dragon slayer prit rapidement sa douche et enfila les vêtements qu'il avait posés sur une chaise la veille. Il se drapa dans sa cape noire et se dirigea vers le mur ou étaient accrochés quatre katanas différents au dessus d'un bureau en bois. Il attrapa celui qu'il préférait, l'accrocha à sa ceinture et sortit de la pièce.

Le mage traversa le salon plongé dans une obscurité rassurante. Sa vue parfaite de dragon slayer distingua immédiatement la silhouette de Yukino qui dormait paisiblement sur le canapé-lit, en serrant Frosch dans ses bras. Le brun eut un pincement au cœur.

L'exceed avait l'air vraiment heureuse. Rogue se demanda si Frosch était réellement heureuse avec quelqu'un comme lui. Après tout, il n'était pas vraiment quelqu'un d'appréciable. Il était froid, distant, et son regard était toujours à la limite de l'antipathie. Un vrai solitaire qui n'appréciait que la compagnie de Frosch ou de Sting -et encore, il y avait des jours où il l'aurait bien défenestré une bonne fois pour toutes.

Ce qui le ramenait au problème de la constellationiste. Il n'était toujours pas parvenu à comprendre la raison qui l'avait poussé à la chercher, à la secourir, et maintenant à la laisser vivre chez lui.

Il s'arrêta un instant pour l'observer. Elle respirait doucement, une expression détendue sur le visage. Rogue se demanda ce que la garde royale de Crocus pouvait bien reprocher à une fille aussi innocente. Yukino n'était pas particulièrement puissante, son exclusion en était la preuve. Une année à Sabertooth ne faisait pas subitement d'elle une mage aux pouvoirs convoités par une guilde noire. Bordel, qu'est-ce que ça cachait cette histoire ?

Dès que le tournoi prendrait fin, il règlerait cette histoire. Yukino n'allait pas se faire traquer indéfiniment par cette bande de salauds, et il veillerait personnellement à ce qu'il ne lui arrive rien. Il se figea, stupéfait par ses propres pensées. C'était la première fois depuis bien longtemps que la sécurité de quelqu'un d' autre que Frosch ou lui-même lui importait. Depuis quand s'occupait-il des affaires des autres ?

Le dragon slayer était frustré. Il avait la désagréable impression que quelque chose lui échappais. N'étant même pas capable de mettre une étiquette sur ses propres sentiments, le fait de n'avoir aucun contrôle sur la situation lui était insupportable.

Il inspira profondément et tâcha de se concentrer sur le tournoi. Le tournoi, les Grands Jeux Magiques, les combats, son combat, Gajil. Gajil, voilà ce qui importait pour le moment. Il devait vaincre le dragon slayer d'acier. Non pas pour Sabertooth, Genma ni personne d'autre. Il devait vaincre Gajil pour lui-même.

Rogue décida de laisser Frosch avec Yukino pour aujourd'hui. Il inventerait n'importe quoi pour justifier son absence, de toute manière, ce n'était pas l'absence d'un chat déguisé en grenouille dans la Team Sabertooth qui perturberait quoi que ce soit du côté des spectateurs.

Un rapide coup d'œil à l'horloge murale le renseigna sur l'heure. Huit heures et quarante minutes. Tant pis pour le petit déjeuner.

Le dragon slayer referma silencieusement sa porte et sortit de la résidence qui s'éveillait lentement. Son imbécile de voisin écoutait la télévision à fond la caisse dès la première heure, comme d'habitude. Maudit soit le lacryma TV. pensa t-il avec mauvaise humeur, sans se demander une seule seconde à quoi servait celui qui trônait sur la table basse en face de son canapé.

Une fois dans la rue, l'air glacé de ce début de matinée ébouriffa ses cheveux -déjà assez ébouriffés à son goût- et fit claquer sa cape derrière lui. Il caressait l'idée de se mettre à courir, histoire de limiter ses chances de se faire passer un savon par Minerva dès son arrivée.

Un bus magique s'arrêta près de lui. Tiens, il y avait un arrêt de bus devant chez lui maintenant ? Etant un dragon slayer, il fuyait comme la peste tout ce qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à un moyen de transport, et cet engin à la peinture délavée et à l'hygiène probablement douteuse ne faisait pas exception à la règle.

Le conducteur lui demanda si il avait l'intention de monter, parce que ce n'était pas tout ça, mais qu'il avait des horaires à respecter. Il l'écouta déblatérer sur les gens qui se plaignaient du retard des bus, alors qu'ils n'étaient même pas fichus de monter dedans rapidement, en plus avec la grève de...

« Est-ce que cet envoyé du diable pense réellement que je vais monter dans son affreux tracteur ? » se demanda le dragon slayer qui n'en était pas un pour rien.

Il s'apprêtait à lui répondre avec toute la politesse dont il était capable de faire preuve en ce moment que, il était gentil mais qu'il préférait encore mourir, (ou même donner les clés de chez lui à Jason, le crétin de service du Weekly Sorcerer. ) mais à son plus grand désespoir, les chiffres de l'horloge du tableau de bord lui rappelèrent qu'il y avait peu de chances qu'il parvienne à l'arène en dix minutes. Le dragon slayer déglutit. Rien que la perspective de monter là-dedans lui soulevait l'estomac.

Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire que Rogue, qui ne tenait pourtant pas à vomir le petit déjeuner qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de prendre en embarquant dans cette saleté de bus que seul le diable avait pu mettre sur son chemin, finit par monter dans ledit bus.

« Maudit soit ce réveil. Dès ce soir, je le jette par la fenêtre tellement fort qu'il atterrira dans le salon de ce crétin de voisin pas foutu de fermer sa fenêtre. Avec un peu de chance il éclatera son lacryma TV que je maudis aussi par la même occasion. »

Ses rêveries fort réjouissantes le conduisirent ainsi à travers Crocus, où il s'apprêtait à prendre part à son quatrième jour de tournoi.

* * *

Yukino émergea d'un sommeil sans rêves. Ses paupières s'ouvrirent sur le salon vide de l'appartement de Rogue. La lumière qui pénétrait dans la pièce par la baie vitrée du balcon aurait dû la réveiller depuis déjà quelques temps. La couleur grise du ciel la fit grimacer.

Elle se redressa lentement, en clignant des yeux. L'esprit embrumé, elle se leva, avant de se diriger vers la cuisine.

Frosch était assise sur le plan de travail, et cassait tranquillement des oeufs. Lorsqu'elle l'aperçut, le chat lui sourit.

-Coucou Yukino-chan ! la salua t-elle. Tu as bien dormi ?

La prévenance de l'exceed lui fit chaud au cœur.

-Bonjour Fro. Tu n'es pas avec Rogue au tournoi ?

-Rogue-kun a sûrement pensé que tu te sentirais seule ici.

Yukino baissa les yeux, gênée. C'était exactement ce qu'elle craignait, d'être un poids pour le dragon slayer de l'ombre, comme elle l'avait été pour sa guilde. Le picotement amer de sa marque se manifesta, comme pour lui dire _" C'est exactement ça. Tu gênes les autres, et ce n'est pas prêt de changer."_

Voyant la drôle d'expression que prenait la constellationiste, Fro pencha la tête sur le côté, comme à son habitude lorsqu'elle ne comprenait pas. Elle aimait beaucoup Yukino, et par conséquent, n'aimait pas la voir triste.

-Quelque chose ne va pas Yukino-chan ? demanda l'exceed d'une voix douce.

-Je me sens mal de t'obliger à rester ici. avoua la constellationniste en soupirant.

-Et puis...Rogue doit se sentir seul sans toi, non ? dit-elle timidement.

_-_Ne t'inquiète pas Yukino-chan. la rassura l'exceed. Fro peut rester une journée sans Rogue, et inversement. Et puis Sting-kun s'occupera bien de lui. ajouta t-elle avec un clin d'oeil.

* * *

Assis dans les gradins avec les membres de son équipe, Rogue écoutait distraitement la citrouille expliquer le déroulement de l'épreuve du jour, la Bataille Navale.

Sting ne tenait plus en place, les mains serrés sur la rambarde, on l'aurait cru prêt à bondir dans l'arène alors que Minerva s'était portée volontaire pour y aller. Il brûlait de rattraper sa performance minable de l'avant-veille.

L'épreuve de la veille avait été remportée par Erza Scarlett de Fairy Tail A. Elle avait vaincu les cent monstres de l'épreuve, obligeant les juges à en improviser une autre pour départager les sept autres candidats. Sabertooth avait terminé troisième derrière Lamia Scale grâce à Orga. Lentement mais sûrement, cette guilde de fous gagnait du terrain.

C'était le maître qui allait être content.

Le mage de l'ombre laissa son acolyte s'exciter tout seul et reporta son attention sur cet étrange personnage à la tête de citrouille.

Cette matinée promettait décidément d'être passionnante.

* * *

-Oh regarde Yukino-chan !, s'exclama Frosch alors qu'elles étaient toutes les deux assises dans le canapé, en train de regarder le tournoi.

Lorsque la caméra s'arrêta sur la tribune où se tenait Sabertooth, Yukino et Frosch purent voir Sting et Rogue. Le blond parlait avec entrain, un drôle de sourire au visage, tandis que le brun lui lançait des regards noirs, en secouant la tête de dépit.

-Je me demande bien de quoi ils parlent...

-Fro pense qu'il vaut mieux ne pas savoir...Au fait Yukino-chan, tu aimes faire des gâteaux ?

La constellationiste se demanda brièvement le rapport, avant d'acquiesçer. Elle en faisait quelques fois avec sa soeur, mais elle était maladroite, et se faisait souvent réprimander par ses parents. Après la perte de sa famille, elle s'était entraînée jusqu'à pouvoir les réussir parfaitement. Bizarrement, c'était le seul souvenir de sa sœur qui ne la faisait pas pleurer.

-Et si on faisait une tarte aux pommes ? proposa l'exceed en sautant sur un des cousins, sortant Yukino de ses pensées.

-Tu crois que ça ferais plaisir à Rogue ? demanda la constellationiste, qui avait du mal à imaginer le dragon slayer en train de manger des pâtisseries.

-Mais oui. D'ailleurs il dit lui même que vivre, c'est manger, et que manger, c'est être heureux.

Yukino ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. L'exceed avait de la fièvre, cette fois c'était certain.

-Mais Fro pense qu'on ne peut pas être heureux sans ses amis. poursuivit Frosch, imperturbable.

Elle s'interrompit, et lança un regard plein d'espoir à Yukino.

-Est-ce que Yukino est l'amie de Fro ?

La constellationiste sourit. Elle souriait, pour la première fois depuis son bannissement.

-Evidemment Frosch. Je suis très heureuse d'être ton amie. Allons faire cette tarte.

* * *

Rogue lança un dernier regard méprisant à Minerva, qui prenait un malin plaisir à torturer la constellationniste de Fairy Tail. La fée coulait sous la force démoniaque du tigre. Tous les regards étaient rivés sur ce spectacle, et la foule était déchaînée.

Un seul coup aurait suffi à mettre Lucy hors jeu. Mais non. La fille de Genma la frappait, l'empêchant d'être expulsée de l'arène, la rouant de coups, encore et encore.

Parce que c'était ça, Sabertooth.

C'était ça, la guilde n°1 de Fiore.

La guilde qui ne connaissait ni amitié, ni camaraderie.

La guilde qui infligeait la souffrance aux autres, celle qui ne montrait jamais la sienne.

La guilde qui bannissait la faiblesse.

Cette guilde dont il faisait malgré tout partie.

-Arrêtez la ! hurlèrent les mages de Fairy Tail. Elle va finir par tuer Lucy !

**-STOP ! Le combat est terminé ! La victoire revient à Minerva de Sabertooth ! **rugit précipitamment la citrouille dans son haut parleur.

Il ne prit même pas la peine de saluer ses camarades. De toute façon, ils étaient bien trop occupés à défier Fairy Tail de leurs regards arrogants. Tiens, Minerva le regardait, certainement déçue de son manque de réaction. Rogue se surprit à lui retourner un regard empli de mépris. L'expression furieuse de la brune lui fit reprendre ses esprits. Oups. Il valait mieux sortir d'ici à reculons, savait-on jamais.

Alors qu'il s'enfonçait rapidement dans la foule, se dirigeant vers la sortie la plus proche, il eut le temps d'entendre Lucy tomber, et ses coéquipiers se précipiter pour la rattraper. Sting, Orga et Rufus s'empressèrent de rejoindre Minerva. Et lui, il fuyait ce spectacle aussi répugnant qu'inutile.

**-Je me fiche de savoir si vous êtes la guilde n°1 de Fiore ou les plus forts. Laissez moi vous dire que vous vous êtes mis à dos la pire guilde à mettre en colère.**

Les mots de Titania furent les derniers qui parvinrent aux oreilles du dragon slayer. Le mage d'ombre avait disparu avant d'en voir plus.

Ça promettait. Mais Rogue s'en moquait éperdument, tout ce qu'il désirait à cet instant, c'était rentrer chez lui, loin de ses coéquipiers, loin de tous ces gens qui le dégoûtaient.

Il accéléra le pas en pensant à Frosch qui l'attendait. Et peu être aussi un peu à cause de la constellationiste maladroite à qui elle tenait compagnie, qui sait.

* * *

Et voilà. La suite au prochain épisode ! (BECAUSE I'M BAD) /PAN/

*esquive les tomates à la matrix*

Moonwalk rpz, vive la SPPS ! Azuma l'invincible est partout ! (ne cherchez pas un sens à cette phrase, il n'y en a pas)

Bwah, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Merci d'avoir lu, et j'essaierais de poster la suite le plus vite possible.

_Aeliheart974_


	4. I Walk Alone

Hey. Vraiment désolée, je sais que ça fait presque deux mois. ;_; Je passe mon temps à écrire et réécrire mes chapitres pour cette fic, et sans l'aide de _**Bymeha **_(Nihihihi ;_; Merci encore !) qu'est trop koule, je serais sûrement encore en train de ramer.

Bonne lecture, et encore désolée ! (Si Azuma est avec moi, je mettrais beaucoup moins de temps pour le prochain)

Petit coucou aux filles de la SPPS !** Rouge Cendre** parce que (si tu insistes) t'es ma Rogounette d'amour trop sadique et horrible, **Iris JR** parce que tu suis Rogounette sur la voie du sadisme, et que tu est mon dieu des reviews. **Adelheid Pride** parce que tes interventions sont juste épiques. **Spherebleue** parce que t'es un chatgarou. **Hudgi Ny** parce que je n'ai toujours pas ton mail, et qu'il faut que je te rende ton chapitre que j'ai corrigé depuis belle lurette. **Youwan** parce que j'aime ton OS sur Cloud et Zack, et que vive les nouvelles. **Melody05**, parce que j'aime les apprentis RoYuistes. *pan*et que c'est super de savoir que cette fic te plaît, merci pour ton soutien ;) **Baella,** parce que j'ai failli m'étouffer devant ton dernier drabble (t'as de ces idées, sérieux XD) et **Awaix**, parce que si tu n'est _pas encore_ fan du RoYu, dépêche toi d'en lire, ma chère keupine de SaruMi. 8D

Et puis (parce que je pense aussi à toi, faut pas croire, même si je doute que tu passes un jour par là, ah là, là. Yaoi powa, je te comprends.) **UsagiOnee-chan**, parce que voilà la preuve que Rogue ne finira pas vieille fille ou la tête sur un piquet 8D

**Disclaimer** : Fairy Tail appartient à Hiro Mashima. *se mouche dans une chaussette*

* * *

Une nouvelle fois assis sur la banquette crasseuse de cet affreux autobus magique, Rogue regardait les gouttes d'eau dégouliner sur la vitre embuée.

Ses pensées étaient similaires au temps qui s'abattait sur Crocus. Grises et froides.

Les paupières closes, le mage de Sabertooth tentait tant bien que mal de ne pas tourner de l'oeil. Il était incapable de dire ce qui lui donnait le plus envie de vomir, entre sa guilde et ce maudit autobus.

Les gouttes d'eau s'écrasaient sur le pare-brise, balayé à intervalles réguliers par les essuie-glace. Le mage de l'ombre ferma les yeux. Il avait l'impression que son monde s'effritait.

Ce rempart d'impassibilité et d'indifférence qu'il s'était créé semblait vaciller, et il détestait ça. Il lui avait fallu du temps pour intégrer Sabertooth, et adhérer à ses principes. Les amis n'avaient aucune importance, seule comptait la puissance. Il se moquait éperdument du reste. Rogue n'avait pas envie de côtoyer des gens qu'il détestait, il n'avait pas envie de se forcer à sourire à une bande de crétins qui lui souriraient tout aussi hypocritement. Cette vie solitaire lui convenait, il n'avait jamais voulu ni espérer plus.

Rogue sentait que son bouclier de ténèbres se fissurait, qu'il finirait par éclater. Et il détestait ça. Il détestait qu'on fasse attention à lui, il n'avait besoin de personne. La compagnie de Frosch lui suffisait amplement.

Mais après tout, étais-ce bien ce qu'il voulait ? N'était-il pas capable d'être heureux, tout comme Gajil et ses amis ? Le mage de l'ombre secoua la tête, rejetant fermement cette idée. Et puis quoi encore.

Les branches des arbres se balançaient, frappés par les rafales du vent. La lueur des révèrbères faisait luire les trottoirs cendrés, faisant miroiter leur lumière factice dans chacune des flaques. Et lui, il observait cette désolation au milieu de laquelle se levait la brume.

Il observait le monde à travers une vitre. Une vitre qui l'empêchait de se perdre, mais une vitre qui le coupait de toute conscience de ce qui l'entourait. Une simple vitre embuée. Un peu comme lui. Rogue était embué par sa solitude, il était privé de toute sensibilité par son silence.

Le dragon slayer se leva, l'air conditionné de l'habitacle se faisant soudainement irrespirable. Ses doigts se refermèrent instinctivement sur la rampe, et au virage suivant, il était dehors, ignorant le conducteur qui lui hurlait quelque chose qui devait ressembler à un cri d'incrédulité, face à un de ses passagers qui descendait n'importe où.

Il allait rentrer complètement trempé, mais il s'en foutait. Respirant l'air frais à plein poumons, le dragon slayer se mit à courir, ses bottes métalliques soulevant des gerbes d'eau sur son passage. Des flaques s'étalaient sur le sol glissant, et il faillit trébucher plus d'une fois.

La pluie lui fouettait le visage, lui brouillant parfois la vue. Les nuages s'amoncelaient au dessus de Crocus, et quelque chose lui disait que cette averse allait finir en orage. Il haussa les épaules, et poursuivit sa course. Les pas du dragon slayer résonnaient faiblement sur le sol détrempé, sa cape sombre flottant derrière lui comme les ailes d'un ange aux plumes d'obsidienne.

Il voulait rentrer chez lui, il voulait s'échapper de la cage de verre opaque à la fois protectrice et étouffante qu'était sa solitude.

Alors il courrait.

Il courrait parce que ça lui faisait du bien, lui qui avait passé la journée assis dans les tribunes. Il courait parce qu'il avait l'impression désagréable de fuir quelque chose, quelque chose qu'il ne parvenait pas à cerner. Quelque chose qui lui faisait peur. Quelque chose à quoi il voulait échapper.

Il courait, et seuls les ténèbres accompagnaient sa course. Il courrait, parce qu'il ne voulait pas se demander si cela lui suffisait, si les battements de son coeur étaient les seuls sons qu'il voulait entendre percer le calme de son monde muet.

Il courrait, se rendant lentement conscience qu'il aurait peut être voulu qu'un quelconque soleil disperse ses nuages. Qu'une quelconque lumière balaye ses ténèbres.

Mais peut être pas n'importe laquelle.

Et il courrait parce qu'il ne voulait pas y penser.

Seul dans les rues de plus en plus sombres de Crocus, il courrait.

* * *

Yukino jeta un oeil à la pendule suspendue dans la cuisine. Cela ferait bientôt une heure que la dernière épreuve du tournoi avait pris fin.

La constellationniste était assise sur l'une des chaises de la salle à manger, et ses doigts pianotaient rêveusement sur le bois de la table.

Et elle réfléchissait. Elle réfléchissait à ces trois mages qui la traquaient, elle cherchait la moindre chose qui puisse les pousser à lui en vouloir. Elle retournait le problème dans tous le sens, il n'en était que plus obscur.

Elle songeait qu'il était déjà tard, et que Rogue n'était pas rentré. Rogue autour duquel un mystère planait constamment. Rogue qui lui avait a peine adressé la parole en une année, Rogue qui l'avait probablement sauvée.

Elle pensait à Frosch, qui lui tirait silencieusement les cheveux. Frosch qui avait toujours été gentille avec elle, Frosch sans qui elle n'aurait sans doute jamais su comment se comporter vis à vis de Rogue.

Elle réfléchissait trop, parce qu'elle n'avait rien de mieux à faire, a part replacer distraitement les couverts perpendiculairement au bord de la table.

-Yukino-chan ?

La voix douce de Frosch, qui était assise sur sa tête, tira la constellationiste de ses rêveries.

-Mm ? réagit-elle distraitement, toujours perdue dans la contemplation monotone des aiguilles de cuivres qui poursuivaient leur lente course mécanique.

-Ce n'est pas la peine de t'inquiéter, Rogue-kun a sans doute été se promener un peu.

Yukino sourit. Frosch lisait décidément en elle comme dans un livre ouvert.

-Sous la pluie ?

Frosch haussa les épaules et se replongea dans la passionnante contemplation des cheveux de la constellationiste.

La porte s'ouvrit dans un cliquetis métallique, sur un Rogue trempé jusqu'au os. Il essuya ses pieds sur le paillasson, avant de renoncer, et d'ôter ses chaussures dégoulinantes pour les laisser au milieu d'une flaque en plein milieu de l'entrée.

Il s'occuperait de ça plus tard. De se sécher, aussi. Il en aurai tout le temps une fois l'estomac rempli.

Le dragon slayer eut a peine le temps de se demander d'où pouvait bien venir cette appétissante odeur de tarte aux pommes, quand Frosch lui fonça sans ménagement dans l'estomac, accompagné d'un « Rogue-kuuuuuuuuuuun » retentissant.

Son regard s'éleva jusqu'à rencontrer celui de la constellationiste, appuyée contre le chambranle de la porte.

-Bonsoir, Rogue-kun.

-Rogue est tout mouillé. se plaignit Frosch, qui avait vaguement l'impression que son ami avait pris une douche tout habillé.

Rogue soupira, en serrant son exceed contre lui. Parfois ça faisait du bien, de savoir qu'on était pas totalement seul.

-Bonsoir, Yukino.

Sa voix devait sonner faux. Sûrement. Rien, dans le ton qu'il avait employé, ne pouvait faire transparaître le soulagement que le fait d'être rentré lui procurait. Sans être hostile, il était dénué d'émotion, pratiquement prononcé dans un soupir.

Les yeux du dragon slayer se posèrent sur le gâteau qui trônait au milieu de la table.

Parce qu'il aimait les pommes, et qu'elle n'avait pas pu le deviner, qu'elle l'avait certainement faite avec Frosch. Pour lui. Parce qu'elle pensait que ça lui ferait plaisir. Et ça le gênait. Ça le gênait terriblement, justement parce que ça lui faisait plaisir, et qu'il ne se souvenait pas de la dernière personne qui avait eu ce genre d'attention à son égard.

Alors, un mot -un seul- franchit ses lèvres.

-Merci.

Un regard. Un regard par lequel il espérait remplacer le vide de ses paroles. Ou peut être pas. Peut être qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle le comprenne, finalement. Même s'il commençait à se douter qu'il était trop tard pour s'enfermer de nouveau dans sa cage obscure. Parce qu'elle lui en faisait lentement perdre l'envie, comme s'il se réveillait d'un siècle passé dans les abysses de la solitude, et qu'il apercevait a peine les formes lumineuses indistinctes du monde qui l'entourait a travers la surface miroitante de la surface. Et qu'il se rendait compte que même les écailles d'un dragon n'étaient pas indestructibles.

Un regard lourd de pensées, auquel elle répondit par un sourire.

Un sourire adorable. Un sourire qui faisait sourire Frosch. Parce qu'elle étaient toutes les deux heureuses que ça lui plaise. Un sourire qui lui aurait presque donné envie de sourire, lui aussi.

Mais il ne sourit pas. Il reporta son regard sur son assiette, son regard confortablement caché par ses mèches sombres.

Il s'efforça de se concentrer sur autre chose, tout en ravissant son appétit de dragon slayer. Quelque chose a quoi il pouvait se raccorcher, à quoi il pouvait penser sans se perdre.

Le lendemain. Il se lèverait enfin, après trois jours passés à observer un tournoi qui ne l'intéressait pas. Trois jours passés dans une impatience et une appréhension insupportables.

Il reposa sa fourchette, son regard se perdant inlassablement dans des images qu'il était le seul à voir.

Yukino l'observait discrètement, silencieusement. Il avait l'air tendu. Il l'était probablement. Certainement même. Elle savait que l'ultime combat des quatre dragons slayers aurait lieu le lendemain. Elle sentait qu'il y pensait, parce qu'il semblait encore plus enfermé dans son monde que d'ordinaire.

La constellationiste aurait voulu pouvoir lui parler. Être capable de l'aider comme il l'avait aidée elle. Mais elle se doutait que ça n'aurait servi a rien. Et elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'éloigne a chaque pas qu'elle faisait vers lui.

Alors elle se contenta de le regarder manger cette tarte qu'elle avait faite. En se demandant ce qu'il faisait à ce moment là, s'il regardait toujours le tournoi avec ces yeux blasés qui le caractérisaient. Qu'elle avait littérallement faite en pensant à lui- pour lui. Parce que le simple fait de voir qu'elle avait réussir à lui faire plaisir -quand bien même il n'en laisse rien paraître- la rendait heureuse.

* * *

Lorsque le dragon slayer de l'ombre posa un pied sur le sol sablonneux de l'arène, toute trace de vertige s'étant dissipée. Il allait finir par croire qu'il s'habituerait peut être au bus de Casimir (oui, le chauffeur s'appellait Casimir, il avait fini par le retenir), finalement. C'était quand même plus pratique que de marcher une demi heure jusqu'au Domus Flau, et ça restait supportable, pour dix minutes.

Natsu et Gajil émergèrent dans l'arène en même temps qu'eux. Dans cette arène où tous les regards étaient fixés sur eux. Ou chaque spectateur jugerait chacune de leurs attaques, le moindre de leurs paroles, le plus minuscule défaut de leur stratégie. Ce véritable cirque -parce qu'ils se battaient exactement comme des animaux- où ils s'affrontaient tous, dans le simple but de remporter un titre -un stupide titre-, et surtout, de satisfaire les attentes de cette foule avide de sang. Ils n'étaient ni plus ni moins que des outils inconscients de leur rôle permettant aux médias d'attirer les foules, de faire briller le royaume.

Et Rogue n'était pas différent de tous ceux qui avaient dépassé leurs limites dans cette course effrénée pour la gloire. Il avait autant envie qu'eux de gagner, la même appréhension de perdre lui serrait l'estomac. Il était comme eux, à la différence près que son intérêt pour cette compétition s'évanouirait dès l'instant où il aurait fait mordre la poussière à celui qu'il admirait tant, celui qu'il avait toujours rêvé de surpasser.

Rogue Cheney se fichait éperdument de n'être qu'un pion dans leurs Jeux.

C'était le moment. Le moment qu'il avait tant attendu, le moment qu'il avait appréhendé, mais surtout le moment pour lequel il s'était entraîné si durement.

Il vaincrait Gajil.

Cachés sous sa cape, ses doigts tripotaient nerveusement le manche de son katana. Il ne s'en servirait pas. Non, il n'aurait pas besoin de cet artifice de combat pour le vaincre. D'autant plus qu'il n'avait pas tellement envie qu'il finisse entre les dents acérées du dragon slayer du métal.

L'atmosphère était électrique. Son lacrima le picotait douloureusement. Il n'attendait qu'une chose, que cet imbécile de citrouille annonce le début du combat.

Ils voulaient se battre.

Sting voulait combattre, son sourire arrogant dissimulant sa frustration, les poings serrés. Ses pieds soulevaient la poussière claire du sol, sa démarche était trop calme pour être honnête.

Et s'il ne se dépêchait pas, le dragon blanc finirait par buter cette saleté de présentateur.

_**-Que le combat commence ! La durée est de trente minutes ! **_

A peine ces mots eurent ils retenti dans les hauts parleurs survolant le Domus Flau, que Natsu et Gajil fondirent vers eux.

Le regard écarlate de Rogue croisa celui de son adversaire. Un regard moins déterminé que le sien, mais moins frustré. Un regard dont la couleur lui rappellait plus le feu que le sang, au contraire du sien, bien que la teinte en soit identique. La seconde suivante, un poing aussi dur que le métal percuta sa mâchoire.

Et ses instincts si propres à sa nature de Dragon Slayer reprirent le dessus, anéantissant tout ce qui lui avait permis d'avoir un semblant de raison jusqu'ici.

* * *

Je le dis et je le redis, merci **Bymeha** ! 8D Que ferait la SPPS sans son dévoué DSK ? *PAN*

Merci d'avoir lu, et aussi d'avoir reviewé, ça me fait vraiment plaisir :3

_**Aeliheart974, **Messie, prophète et pape autoproclamée et incontestée du RoYu. (Oui, oui, si ya des volontaires pour le poste de prêtre ou apôtre, dites le moi, que je ne dise pas la messe toute seule XD)_


End file.
